Rain Mikamura
is a fictional character in the anime and manga Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Her Japanese seiyuu is Yuri Amano and her English voice actress is Jennifer Holder. Personality & Character Rain Mikamura is the sweet and gentle, but also clever and tough young woman who is Domon Kasshu's partner, best friend and mobile suit engineer. She's a brilliant person who helps Domon a lot; though she has to put up with Domon's tough and hotheaded attitude, she still remains loyal and faithful. She was the one who took the picture of Domon and his family which was later ripped in half and used by Domon in his search for Kyoji. Rain is rather popular with men in the series, due to both her personality and her sensuality. Chibodee Crocket flirts with her openly, George de Sand is specially polite and nice to her (some fans like to think he has a one-sided crush on Rain, which he keeps secret out of respect for both her and Domon), and during her college days she had a brief relationship with engineer Saette Gyuzelle, who would become the Gundam Fighter for Neo Turkey. Skills & Abilities Rain is skilled in several sciences, primarily advanced physics, biology, and robotic/mechanical engineering; she's also skilled in medical-related sciences as well. The full depth of her medical skills is unclear. She assisted her father in many procedures such as mental manipulation and surgery, but she's not a legitimate doctor herself; it is confirmed she is a skilled field medic. History Traveling with Domon Rain studied to become a doctor; however, due to the orders coming from her father, she joined Domon as the engineer of the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam. She remained with Domon until she was injured while piloting the Shining Gundam in the Guyana highlands. Domon placed her on a Neo-Russian transport and had her go to Neo-Hong Kong while he fought Master Asia and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. During the finals she continued to serve as Domon's mechanic until Domon in a fit of rage yelled at her and knocked her to the ground. She then left, and after a meeting with Schwarz Bruder she defected to Neo-Germany, but eventually went back to Domon when he realized that he couldn't go on (physically, emotionally and technically) without her. After Schwarz Bruder was injured and revealed to be Kyoji, Rain snuck in to the hospital and heard the truth about what happened when the Devil Gundam was stolen and how her father helped orchestrate a plot along with Ulube Ishikawa to ruin Dr. Kasshu's reputation. She helped Schwarz escape and get to Lantau island. After that she then took the JMF1336R Rising Gundam and fought the Walter Gundam piloted by an infected Allenby Beardsley. Eventually she managed to free Allenby from the DG Cells and took her to a hospital. Afterwards, the Neo Japan military came to get Dr. Kasshu. When she knew the truth, she felt her father's crimes were also her crimes since her family honor was forever tarnished and she couldn't face Domon. Core Life Unit | While on the trip, Ulube read through the late Wong Yun Fat's research and learned that the ideal pilot for the Devil Gundam was a woman, so he kidnapped Rain and gave her to the Devil Gundam, which then bonded with the colony after feeding off her negative emotions. The Devil Gundam then repaired by itself and become Colony Devil Gundam after absorb Rain. Domon arrived the colony when he felt Rain was in trouble. However he was late, and witnessed the colony being absorbed by the Devil Gundam, and he also found Rain became the pilot of the Devil Gundam at the same time. After defeating Ulube with his Shuffle Alliance friends, Domon entered the colony centre to rescue Rain. The Devil Gundam had already evolved to its final form when Rain felt Domon move towards her. During the battle, Domon also noticed that Rain was the pilot of the Devil Gundam when it transformed into MS mode. Domon gave up the fight when Rain said “Don’t come any closer!” and Dr.Raizo Kasshu explained that Rain’s attack will become stronger when Domon went near her, and he gave up hope. At the same time, Allenby Beardsley told him to shows his true feelings towards Rain. Domon declared his love for her, and Rain broke free from both Devil Gundam’s control and her self-imposed mental and physical barriers. After Domon freed her, they finally destroyed the Devil Gundam using the Bakunetsu God Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken technique. Pics Gallery Image: Rain's image what Domon see.jpg|After Domon saw this, he stopped using God finger attack on the Devil Gundam. Image: Rain said don't get closer to her(1).jpg|Rain:”No! Don’t come any closer!” Image: Rain's tear.jpg|Rain drops a tear after she heard her father has died. Image: Ulube touching Rain's body.jpg|Ulube makes Domon become more angry by touching Rain’s unmovable body. Image:hurt.jpg|Rain feels pain when the Devil Gundam gets damaged. Image:awake.jpg|Rain is awake and made the Devil Gundam become the final evolution form. Image: escape from devil gundam.jpg|Rain escapes from the Devil Gundam. Image: before rain success break off.jpg|Before Rain success she breaks the metal layers on her body. Image:breaking from Devil Gundam.jpg|Rain is breaking the control of Devil Gundam. Image:Devil Gundam absorbing Rain.jpg|Devil Gundam started to absorb Rain and turns her to the new core unit. Image:flying.jpg|Rain flys to Domon from the Devil Gundam. Image: in the colony.jpg|Rain as a core life unit and is put at the center of the colony of the Devil Gundam. Image: Rain shows herself from Devil Gundam.jpg|Rain's image shows when the control area’s door opens of Devil Gundam. Image: cornrain version 2.jpg Image: cornrain version 3.jpg Image:after destroy Devil Gundam.jpg|After her and Domon both destroys the Devil Gundam. Notes References External Links *Rain Mikamura on Wikipedia Rain Mikamura